A conventionally used technique for molding a resin material into a molded product such as a lens includes a compression molding technique for molding a molded product by curing a resin material while pressing, against the resin material, a transfer surface of a mold, the transfer surface being a transfer surface for transferring a predetermined shape to the resin material. Examples of the resin material include a thermoplastic material, a heat-curable material, or a photo-curable material. The resin material is cured by either being heated or being irradiated with light.
Such a compression molding technique is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2.